- A Cats Love -
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: this is mostly Ikuto's P.O.V. cause he's one of my faves! Amu is really awsmazing as well! so enjoy. Rated -M- for as much as i can do.. -Nya- so Kawii


So I really like Ikuto and Amu as a couple even if he is older… so hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I do not own any bit of Shugo Chara

It is mature and im not used to this way of it..

CHAPTER ONE- Amu's confusion-

"AMU! WAKE-UP!" Ran panics, Amu sits up… "Ran, its only 7:00 am on a Saturday! School isn't for 4 more days." Amu sighs and lays back down and instantly falls back asleep, well… that was until Ami burst through her door wearing her winter jacket.

"ONEE-CHAN! I WANNA MAKE A BIG SNOW MAN!" Ami jumps on Amu's bed, which causes a startled Amu to fall out of bed and land on the cold wooden floor.

"Ami! Its too cold." Amu yawns, Ami's eyes start too water and Amu backs up… Amu sighs defeated and smiles, "sure Ami, but our yard doesn't have enough snow…" Amu sighs.

" then go elsewhere." Ami smiles.

Amu thinks for a bit, then she and Ami go downstairs and Amu gets ready and they leave, walking to Amu's school the school yard covered in a fresh blanket of snow Ami cheers as she rolls around in the snow.

Ami and Amu start on the snow man, Amu shivers- and sighs.

-earlier that morning-

"Amu! Have fun!" Ran, Suu and Miki give a thumbs up…

"aren't you coming!?" Amu yells.

"it's cold." and they all hide in their eggs, Amu sighs.

-now-

About an hour later Ami and Amu finish the bottom part of the snow man, "Yay! Now the top part!" Ami smiles.

'she's too cute' Amu sighs.

+- with Ikuto-+

Running away from home with my violin on my back I start to get tired and I stop to rest with my back against the brick wall of a restaurant, I need to sleep.

" Ikuto! don't stop now! If you sleep you'll freeze -Nyaa." Yoru pulls my hair gently.

"I cant Yoru… im too tired.." my eyes get heavy, "im doing this too help you!" Yoru gives me his power and I set off again but accidentally forgetting my violin. And then I open a window to a second story bedroom window.

Collapsing on the bed after Yoru's power wears off, and he covers me with the blanket, and im out cold.

x-with Amu-x

"ahh, such a nice bath!" now to go too sleep under my warm covers!" Amu jumps in bed and pulls back the covers, then stops.

"ahhhh! Ikuto!" Amu yells so loudly that Yoru wakes up, he rubs his eyes… Amu grabs him and "why are you here!"

Yoru yawns, "cause -Nyaa Ikuto's sick! And if he sleeps outside he might die." Yoru whines.

Amu sighs, then her heart starts to quicken, she covers herself and Ikuto and the her dad opens her door, "swear I heard someone…" and her dad leaves.

Amu watches Ikuto with curious eyes, 'he's cute when he sleeps, he breaths so softly…' Amu closes her eyes and an arm wraps around her upper body, she blushes madly and unable to sleep stays up all night eyes sore from exhaustion she goes to get out of bed but Ikuto still holds onto her, Amu succeeds to pry his grip off her and gets ready for the day Ami walks in and goes to jump on Amu's bed but Amu catches her just in the nick of time.

" Onee-chan we have to finish the snow man!" Ami grins.

" sigh, I know…" Amu smiles, then in the corner of her eye the bed covers move and instantly she rushes Ami out saying she'd be right down she slams the door and backs up against it and sliding down to the floor.

+- Ikuto's P.O.V.-+

I open my eyes and Yoru looks at me, then I sit up and still feeling weak I look around and at Amu… "Amu?" my eyes go wide…

"erm, Ikuto-kun are you feeling alright?" Amu blushes.

I get up and walk over to the young girl, and kneel in front of her… she blushes even more when I put my nose to hers and then I slowly move away, "if you act too cute, I might want you more, and your still to young… it would be bad of me…"

Amu looks at me with sad eyes, my heart drops as I feel bad, but for what I do want to make her mine, but to hurt a young girl like Amu she's 13 or something and im 17 so it would send me to jail if anyone found out, that's unless she can keep it between us.

I lean in again and tilt her chin up and kiss her gently on her soft lips, and she holds my shoulders I deepen the kiss and push her back to the floor and continue the heated kiss she continues to blush.

"Amu, I don't want to hurt you… so I have to stop now, plus I bet your sister is downstairs waiting…" I move away, and tears start to well up in her adorable golden eyes.

I kiss her again and she smiles and gets up and leaves, my stomach growls and same with Yoru's and then I walk to her window and see her parents leave and the sisters, so I decide to find some grub.

Yoru and I find some sardines and chocolate pudding, its Amu's so I shrug my shoulders and eat it, Yoru and I share the can of sardines.

"mmm, soo good -Nyaa!" Yoru nibbles on a tail and I finish off the rest and we go upstairs, and I go too Amu's room and relax on her bed.

"her diary…" Yoru holds it as he floats over to me and I hold it and decide to read it, "she like me, and Tadase but it looks like its mostly me…" I smile.

_-AMU'S DIARY-_

_So I had a dream about Ikuto, I had the same dream every night this week! So in the dream Ikuto comes into my room and walks over to me… and pushes me onto my bed and kisses me!_

_Like he seriously kisses me! So yeah then he swiftly opens my pj shirt and holds me and…_

_Oh I will tell the rest later mom wants me._

_x-Amu out-x_

❀(O_o)❀

"hmm, she dreams about me…" I chuckle, " maybe I can make that dream a reality…" I close my eyes.

x- with Amu -x

Ami and I finish putting on the head of 'mister snow man' Ami's name for the two giant lumps of snow… it looks pretty good though, Miki then finishes the face, " uh, Miki… the face is kind of creepy…" Amu shudders.

"well, I could've done better, but oh well…" and with that Miki floats over too Amu and sits on her shoulder.

"hey! Amu!" Kukai Soma gives Amu a head hug, Yaya, Nagihiko and Tadase all come into view.

" hey guys!…" Amu smiles.

00-00 Tadase's P.O.V.00-00

**Amu looks really cute today! And I keep watch on her I really like her and someday soon I have to tell her how I feel, so that she can be in my life even more.**

**And not Ikuto's! I can see that he has his greedy eyes on her… and I will not stand for that, even if she has only seen him a couple of times…**

**Amu walks up to me and smiles, "Tadase-Kun your stareing into space like the creepy snowman, but uh! Your not creepy!" Amu blushes.**

**I just smile.**

x- Amu's P.O.V.-x

'ahhh Tadase-Kun's so Kawaii and I really like him! But then I really like Ikuto-Kun! Oh I'm soo confused to choose between two cute guys, Ikuto is much older and Tadase is my age, but I think its fun to imagine being with someone older' I sigh as I walk home with Ami.

When we get inside mom and dad are still out, I go up too my room with Tayaki in hand and give one to Ami and set her in front of her TV. and go to my room.

" Ikuto?" Amu calls out…

No one… but then her door slams shut and two arms wrap around her! Ikuto chuckles and lifts her up with ease and puts her on her bed and kneels over her, he grins.

" Ikuto-Kun!" Amu holds onto his back as Ikuto kisses her, and plays with her small Breasts, not fully matured but for her size and age perfect to the touch, this is so wrong in Amu's eyes and heart but she just moans under his constant touch, Tadase could never make her feel this way, no… only Ikuto could his well defined body over hers and her clothes on the floor and his thrown anywhere.

He readies her as much as he can and forces himself into her, he stops as she starts to cry, he only continues when she accepts with a shaky moan, her lustful eyes watch his and she smiles.

Ikuto continues to pleasure her and his self, this felt amazing to the both of them, Ikuto kisses Amu as he continues.

'he's so skilled, and this hurts but I feel wonderful at the same time, he keeps hitting this one spot and this feels even more better!' Amu gasps and feeling overwhelmed lets the hot desire all over the bed spread. Feeling embarrassed Ikuto cums in her when he feels her.

Amu pants, and blushes.

+- Ikuto's P.O.V.-+

I feel awful, but satisfied at the same time and letting loose in her thank god she's still a kid, god that sounds even worse! I relax on Amu's bed again feeling mixed thoughts, ive been with other girls, but Amu is different… yes younger, but she is so innocent and so pure that what I did to her makes me feel like a creep.

But how could I help it!? She really gets me going, her bubblegum pink hair and her awesome style can make any cat crazy, heh… well me and Yoru I guess.

Yoru usually just listens to me when I talk constantly about Amu, Amu this Amu that, how cute she is, how much I want her in my life and not Tadase I can also tell that Tadase loves Amu, but that's child love… confusing to the average child, but I will make sure Amu loves only me.

No matter what it takes…

Amu sleeps soundly, wrapped in blankets and that adorable innocent look on her face causes me to smile, I move a strand of pink hair from her eyes and kiss her forehead and she sleep sneezes that right there makes me want her again.

I get dressed and Yoru sleeping in his egg in a basket with Amu's guardian characters, I crawl under the covers and hold on to her gently, I feel bad that Amu will be sore tomorrow, but that will help her remember the blissful pain she felt.

She caught on quickly when I was doing her, she is a smart girl… but she will have too know this wont be the only time, I drift off…

(^-_-^)/Zzzzzzz- Nyaa

*-* Easter Corporation*-*

"where is Ikuto-kun….?" the boss sighs, holding the violin that Ikuto left behind.

"my men have been searching for 3 days now sir, I'm sure that we will find him, unless we can find someone else with a Guardian Character then we can collect more X eggs, and hopefully get the Embryo, then it will be yours." Ikuto's father bows to the head of the company.

" fine, I'll give you 4 more days… then find someone else, and we'll make that teen or Childs egg an X egg… you are dismissed, don't upset me again…" the boss then goes back to ignoring everyone.

" you heard him! You have 4 more days! Find Ikuto or grab someone from the elementary school…" Ikuto's dad orders the men that follow him, the all rush off.

00-00 Tadase's P.O.V. 00-00

**Im walking to Amu's house, the cool air feels refreshing and calms my nerves a bit I make it in 10 minutes since I tend to walk quickly… and then Knocking on the door, Amu's mother opens the door.**

"**um, I am Tadase Hotori, a friend of Amu-chan and I was wondering if Amu is home and if we could talk?" I say nervously.**

" **well she is and I'll call her down, just give me a moment…" her mother walks to the stairs, "Amu! You have a guest!" and I wait.**

**She runs down the stairs and blushes when she sees me, Amu's dad frowns then sobs, "ahh, Amu has a boy over!" he whines.**

"**Tadase-kun!" Amu smiles, Amu's mother tells us to go to Amu's room and then she goes to the kitchen, I walk behind Amu up the stairs and she quickly goes into the room and closes the door just as quickly.**

"… **uh Amu-chan?" I stand there confused, but about a minute later she opens the door smiling, and allows me in, "Amu-chan your room looks very cute." I smile looking around.**

"**uh, its kind of messy…" she says nervously, "it looks fine." I sit on her bed with her and she sits on her knees so I follow.**

"**uh, Amu-chan, I uh.. Have a question…" I blush, she tilts her head to the side.**

"**uh, yes Tadase-kun." she blushes, I gulp… then I hear a meow.. " a meow?" I look around. Amu's eyes go wide, "ahahaaa Ran has been practicing animal sounds!" Amu laughs.**

" **uh yeah! meow! Meow!" Ran says loudly, " moooo!" she floats around, then I look back at Amu, "as I was uh, saying Amu-Chan… will you accept my love for you?" I take in a gulp of air.**

**She just stays quiet, my heart starts to beat quickly! Then Amu sighs and looks down, " I really like you Tadase-kun, but someone already has my love, pleas don't be mad!" she begs with tears in her eyes.**

**My heart drops, my body cold so was this pointless to ask, I feel horrible, "uh, its fine…" I look away, she starts to cry.**

"**I'll see you at school Amu-chan, sorry to have bothered you…" I fight back the wave of tears.**

x- Amu's P.O.V.-x

" Tadase…kun…." Amu curls up in a ball on my bed, tears soaking her pillow, Ikuto comes out of the closet, and sits on her bed… " I thought you would of said yes, but im happy you love me…" Ikuto pulls Amu into a hug.

" I feel awful, but you cant leave me! I will hate you forever, if you abandon me then you'll regret ever knowing me." Amu glares.

Ikuto kisses Amu and smiles after, " I promise to never leave you, if I do I'd rather be dead." Ikuto's words did feel good but as the sadness washed over her again she couldn't help but cry again, Ikuto lays with Amu.

And she drifts off after, and Ikuto looks out the window and everyone else leaves, so he decides to have a quick shower, its been 3 days… so he of course wants to smell better…

Amu wakes up around noon just after, and sees Ikuto gone and then the door opens, Ikuto walks in steam coming from the bathroom, Amu smiles feeling a lot better after her nap and happy to see Ikuto with her, "I'm going to have a shower too, I feel cold." Amu gets off her bed.

And grabs her black and pink towel, and goes to the bathroom locking the door and stripping down and going into the hot water, melting her sadness away, well for now… she shampoos her hair then when done wraps her towel around her sore body, and put a towel wrapped around her head.

She has Ikuto look away as she gets dressed in a black tutu like skirt with red and black knee socks and a black t-shirt with a sequin skull on the front, her hair when dry a to the back half ponytail, and her X clip (black) on the back of her ponytail.

" you can look." Amu smiles, Ikuto smiles, "you look very cute, Amu and that really suits you." Ikuto winks which causes Amu to blush.

+- Ikuto's P.O.V.-+

Amu really does look cute, and like I said that I will never leave her means that I cant have Easter find me, im sure they will be looking for at least 4-5 days, and then give up and find someone else.

How I know… because Yoru spied on them and then told me, and they will pick someone from Amu's school, not many people have guardian characters but im sure they'll find someone, they are very greedy people.

But also im thinking after about a week I will find my own place, so that Amu can visit anytime and she wont get in trouble if I get caught here, parents can be very strict so truly I don't want anyone to have to see that…

Amu's house gets the newspaper, I'll have to look for a place in there… a one bedroom apartment I have about 150,000$ in my account and I will have to get a job, god its all so confusing.

"um Ikuto-kun?" Amu breaks my mental blahs, I look over at her and she blushes I smile at her, "yes Amu-Chan?" she smiles.

" my mom is cleaning the whole house tomorrow, so you'll have to hide again… I don't want you to get caught." Amu pouts.

"Amu I will have to find my own place soon, but only walking distance from here… then you can visit everyday, I don't want you to get in trouble." I hold her as she starts to cry.

"but what about Easter! they'll find you!" Amu hugs me back, I kiss her gently on the top of her head, " they'll stop looking after 4 days, and find someone new… so you don't have to worry." I pull her into a kiss as she falls backwards on her bed, she holds my hair and moans quietly during the kiss.

"someone's coming! -Nya!" Yoru panics.

I get up and hide in her closet, Amu's mother opens the door… "Amu-chan, your friend is here again." and then I see Tadase, Grrr… she's mine!

x- Amu's P.O.V.-x

"TADASE-KUN!" Amu gasps, Tadase hugs Amu and then there's a Grrr in the closet Tadase goes over to the door to investigate, and the door opens a bit and Tadase is pulled in…

"… uh Tadase-kun?" Amu walks over, then hears Ikuto, " Amu's mine shrimp, and you best leave her alone, since she said she loves someone else, Amu is my girl…. Now keep quiet about me, and leave." Ikuto lets Tadase leave the closet.

"Amu-chan, your with Ikuto? But why, I thought you liked me… you said so on the 3rd day of school… or was that a lie?" Tadase frowns.

" I did like you and for awhile, but then I met Ikuto-kun and then my mind changed." Amu looks away, "did he brainwash you in order to like him?" Tadase holds Amu's face in one hand, " no, its just that he's older and extremely good looking that he caught my heart." Amu smiles.

"well… would you still want to be friends… I don't want anything awkward between us, that will be annoying…" Tadase hugs Amu once again. "yes, yes that would be nice!" Amu tears up.

" when the spot too be your boyfriend opens up then, keep it open for me, I'll be patient." Tadase looks back over at the closet then back at Amu… with a heavy sigh he says his goodbyes and leaves.

Amu sighs as she sits on her bed and smiles at Ikuto, but dashes off quickly and returns with a thick newspaper for her lover, Ikuto smiles and starts to flip through the pages until he finds the houses/apartments.

Finding a nice 1 bed room 1 bath apartment 10th floor room 1010, he calls quickly sealing the deal, 660.00 yen for rent, he hugs Amu he will be going there about 4 days later, next Monday… its Thursday btw.

"Amu-Chan! Suppers on the table your father and I and Ami are going to find Ami a new outfit!" Mom calls out, Amu smiles and as they leave they go down and eat, Yoru eating his fill, Amu's guardian characters theirs and Ikuto and Amu share a plate. "your mom is a great cook, can you cook Amu?" Ikuto asks.

Amu smiles, "yeah a bit, not much of a baker though, unless I have help." Ikuto chuckles, when I move into my new place then you'll have to make us the meals, and I'll treat you after desert."

" treat?…. Ooooh I get it!" Amu smiles, Ikuto nods with a wink.

The two go upstairs after, and just chat a bit…


End file.
